The adventures of Organization 13
by Mimi Chase
Summary: "Number VI! How did you get that pancake? And why are randomly destroying the vases and now a table with a... WHERE DID YOU GET A BUZZ SAW?" My first tackle at humor and be warned that there will be randomness and OOCness.


_Do you see Zexion wearing sky blue? No? Than I don't own Kingdom Hearts, so don't sue me under unreal reasons._

**Me: This is my terrible try at humor, so just tell me if it's bad or good. There are roles among the randomness that came from this brain and here they are:**

**Xmnas as himself  
Larxene as herself  
Marluxia as himself  
Sora as The request delivery boy  
Zexion as The angry complaint manger  
Riku as The request manger**

**And that's about it. But there will be guest stars here and there. On with the story!**

Marluxia: Sign faster, Larxene!-Signs outfit change request forms faster-

Larxene: I'm going as fast as this pen will allow me! Damn pen.-Tries to sign faster-

Axel literally pops out of no where: What's going on here today?-Tries to look over Larxene's shoulder-

Larxene: The power of Lightening burns and destroys you!-Throws daggers randomly-

Random person: Ow! My eye!-Runs to the nearest hospital-

Axel: I was just asking!-Runs the heck away from the crazy Lightening thief-

Marluxia: Come on, Larxene! Sign more if you want to wear clothes other than these God awful cloaks!-Signs a heck of a lot faster than the fastest Heartless recorded-

Mimi appears in a puff of smoke that literally was made from thin air like Naruto: Hi, guys! How's it going?-Smiles friendly-

Marluxia: YOU DID THIS TO US! I'LL DAMN YOU TO HELL BY MY ARMY OF NOBODIES!-Summons Dusks, Snipers, Assassins, and Berserks after her-

Mimi: I just wanted to stop by before continuing on to the kitchen! WTF?-Summons Dragoons, Sorcerers, Dancers, and Fortune tellers, Luna Bandits, and some Armored Knights for a good chance to run the heck away from them-

Larxene: Pick up the pace and damn her later!-Signs faster than the speed of light-

Marluxia: On it and she'd better watch her back!-Catches up on her pace, but after a good solid 15 minutes it gets broken again-

This time Zexion appeared out of a floating book that magically came out of thin air: What is it that you two are doing when your suppose to be on a mission?-Crosses arms- Well? And what is with the Nobodies and Heartless war over there?-Sweat drops at the amount of the fighting... things-

Larxene turns around slowly and Marluxia follows suit and cue the horror movie music with random sounds of lightening cracking: The power of Lightening and Girly flowers destroys you!-Larxene threw her daggers and Marluxia threw his pink and totally gay scythe at Zexion-

Zexion: I was just wondering why! Jeez!-Runs away from the flying death spelling weapon plus one pink, not threatening at all and unmanly scythe that was about to hit him-

Marluxia Come on! Sign!-Signs faster than the warp speed from all the STAR WARS combinded-

Mimi: Hey, Axel, Xion, Demyx, and Roxas. Want to make a bet on who finishes first? The losers have to help Zexion dust and organize the library. The WHOLE library.-Sits cross-legged in front of Axel with Demyx and Xion to her right and Roxas on her left in a small circle-

Axel: Your on, Newbie. And to spice it up more, the losers have to also do, buy, and sell anything the winner says.-paper and pen appear in his hands- Now sign this for the bet can get started.-Others sign-  
MEANWHILE Larxene catches up and the two sign approvel form after form. Your all wondering why Marluxia and Larxene are signing approvel forms to wear clothes other than the cloaks by now, right? Well it went a little like this: All of the Organization 13 members were gathered around and sitting in their own seats minding their own shit when Xmnas suddenly spoke up.

Xmnas: Fellow members, we have a new one among our ranks. Number XV, you can come out now.-Orders a dusk to open the door-  
A girl with long silvery black hair tied up in a low phony tail and has two braids on either side of her head with long uneven bangs stepped in the meeting room. She wore a skin tight dark blue tube top with white fingerless gauntlets and a black short skirt with light blue stockings and finally white knee high boots.

The newbie: Hi, I'm Mimi chase! And yes I know that I don't have a X in my name, so get over it.

Marluxia: Superior, why is she wearing that instead of wearing the trademark cloaks the all of us have to wear?- points at Mimi's outfit than everybody else's-

Mimi: Because I signed the approvel forms and went out shopping while it was being processed.

Larxene finally spoke: Wait, there is an outfit change form? Since when?  
Mimi just gave her a 'No duh' look.

Demyx: DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES?-Has a weird glint to his eyes then proceed to randomly smash the black&white vases that they just put there a day ago with a PANCAKE!-

Zexion: Number VI! How did you get that pancake? And why are you randomly destroying the vases and now a table with a... WHERE DID YOU GET A BUZZ SAW?-_Everybody_ even Saix sweat dropped at the blond who had a buzz saw that came out of thin air and paused in his work of destroying the meeting room and then got a hammer out of no where and set to work destroying the EVER SO white wall of the hallways(I hate those hallways, they always confuse me with their whiteness that makes illusions in my eyes. damn them.) that led TO the meeting room with the buzz saw-

Mimi: What the fuck is wrong with everybody?-thinks a little then remembers why- Oh, that's right, my first tackle at humor.-facepalms-  
Zexion, Roxas, Axel, and Xion quickly got up from their seats and dragged Demyx AWAY from anything he could use to destroy The Castle That Never Was before Sora did after they got the buzz saw AWAY from him. Not that they knew about their soon-to-be end at all, but for Mimi, who is the writer of the story in disguise, she knows full well.

Larxene: Anyways, tell me were the forms are, you cocky brat.- points adagger in Mimi's way-

Mimi, who was feeling brave at the moment: Oh, I'll tell you. But you need to do something for me first if you want to dress in decent clothes for the rest of your non-life.-points at Larxene's outfit then her own-

Larxene: You little-

Marluxia: We'll do anything!-drops on his knees in front of the newbie-

Mimi: Alright then...-smiles so innocently it feels really evil in waves-

Larxene:-sweat drops-

Saix: Why do I have a bad feeling about that girl being here?-really looks creeped out at Mimi's smile-

Xmnas: You and me both, Saix.-the all mighty superior was a bit shaken up by Mimi's will power to be really evil-

* * *

**Me:*looks at the chapter* This was going to be a oneshot chapter, but oh well.**

**Aglaia: Hi, everyone. Mimi has a poll on her profile that she would like you to vote on and please read/review Everybody tried to warn me, but I didn't listen because Ciel is one heck of a brick wall to bypass.**

**Me: Again if it's bad tell me, if it's good tell me and after this I'm taking requests for new chapters and I'll be sure to say who's idea was it. If you want to review there's a button down there that will let you review and my other stories are on my profile too. Flames will used to make my hot white chocolate and Axel's ribs. Bye!**


End file.
